The JUTALI Girls
by dodi987
Summary: this story tells about three sisters having weird powers from a mysterious legend, will they figure out this mystery?, is there going to be a threat?, read to find out! ps. ignore everything except the story.
1. The New Begining

**The JUTALI Girls**

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Story by: my sister

Written by: dodi987 (me!)

Hope you enjoy it :)

One normal day, three sisters lived in a huge villa alone. Julie, Talia, and Lillie, they were sitting in the living room each one of them is busy with something.

Julie is the oldest of them all, she's 16 years old with long curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, she's the kind of girl that is selfish and mean but sometimes she cares about her loved ones but often doesn't show it, she's the kind of girl who loves fashion, she loves to wear fashionable clothes and loves to wear makeup, her favorite color is lavender, people call her "Princess of Fashion", "Princess" for short, she's beautiful on the outside but mostly mean on the inside.

Talia is the middle sister and she's 14 years old, she has long straight light brown hair, she has the same eyes as Julie but they have a lighter shade of brown, she's the smartest of them all, she wears black ray ban eye glasses, she loves to study science fiction, she cares about her loved ones but she has temper problems, unlike Julie she likes to wear either cool or casual clothes, her favorite color is sky blue, the only thing that Julie likes about her sister's clothes that it has some sparkle on them, she sometimes wears sparkly clothes to satisfy her sister.

Lillie is the youngest sister and she's 11 years old, she has short curly brown hair with eyes darker than Talia's and lighter than Julie's, she's the kind of girl that loves to have fun and she gets distracted easily by shiny and colorful things, she mostly acts like a 5 year old and sometimes stupid, she gets into a lot of trouble and blames her sisters, she likes to wear colorful clothes mostly red, orange, and yellow, her favorite color is bright orange.

Julie was reading her fashion magazine, Talia was listening to pop music, and Lillie was jumping on the coach excited about nothing, while she was playing she looked at the window and saw something heading towards them.

"Uhhh...guys?", she said nervously, no one answered her, "guys there's something heading towards us", Julie raised her hand meaning "talk to the hand", Lillie got frustrated with her sisters, "Guys!", Talia took off her headphones and looked at her sister annoyed.

"What is it?", "there's something heading towards us and it's getting closer!", "there's nothing there, your just imagining", she said plainly, "see for yourself!", "fine!", she walked towards the window, "don't let me tell you I told you s—", her eyes widened in shock, "that's not something!, that's a meteor heading towards us!", "can't u stop it?!", Talia looked at Lillie like she had another head growing, "no!, I'm not Superman!", Julie stood feeling annoyed and frustrated.

"What's the matter with you two scary cats?", Talia and Lillie hid under the table, "duck!", Julie looked at her confused, "duck what?", "duck!", Talia grabbed her hand and pulled her under the table.

Suddenly there was a huge crash, they stayed hidden for a few minutes then they stood and looked around, they saw nothing, they looked at the window, there wasn't a single crack, "I knew I was imagining", said Talia sheepishly, there was an awkward silence until Julie spoke up, "let's go to the mall!", they glanced at her confused, "wow that would be awesome!", said Lillie excitedly, "let me just go bring my bag", she walked towards the coach to bring her bag until she saw something shine brightly, she took a closer look at the object and saw it was an orange stone it had a lighting shaped symbol, she looked behind her to see if anyone was paying attention then she took the stone and hid it in her pocket.

"I'm ready", "wait…how r we going to the mall since you don't have your driver license since you failed your driver's test", said Talia at matter of fact, Julie smirked evilly at her, realization had hit Talia, "no, no!", she shook her head, Julie continued to smirk at her.

This is going to be a nice drive.

To be continued...


	2. Powers?

What could that stone be that Lillie found? Did they survive the car ride? I just hope they would be alive so I can finish the story.

Let's continue to find out.

Chapter 2: Powers?

**Julie's POV**

We finally arrived at the mall.

"That was AWESOME!" said Lillie excitedly, "it won't be awesome…IF YOU GET A WINDOW SEAT!" Talia pointed at her messy hair, she's just a drama queen, "it just needs a little fix up" I said as I ran my hands through my hair fixing it with ease, "ugh" Talia rolled her eyes and fixed her hair, I mean seriously can't she use better hair conditioner?, Talia looked at Lillie confused.

"Aren't you going to fix yours?" "No I like it better this way, it's so…in this year" said Lillie happily and walked inside the mall, "How does she know what's in right now?" I didn't pay attention really, like I cared anyways, Talia walked towards a table and sat and kept an eye on the little dev—I mean little angel, I walked towards Talia, "If you need me I'll be over there" I pointed at a cute fashion store, I took a step then stopped, "by the way I won't even bother talking to you" I continued walking towards the store, it's shopping time!

**Talia's POV**

I was keeping a close eye on Lillie, it was really strange about what happened earlier today so I had to check the news about it, and I found nothing about a meteor crashing towards a house.

"Uhhh…Talia?", "Not now I'm busy", "But this is an emergency!" I began to feel annoyed with her, "What is—oh my god…" my eyes widened in shock at the sight before me, Lillie was trapped inside a deep hole, she laughed nervously at me.

"How the heck did you get inside there?!" "I kinda dug it myself by running in circles", my god! How deep is that hole? I wanted to see how deep was it, suddenly…I really could see how deep it was! I blinked several times and took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes then placed the glasses back on, I still could see it! This is NOT happening!

**Julie's POV**

This store is so awesome! It has everything I want and need! I picked a lot of clothes but I felt something missing, then…I saw it, a few blocks away there was the CUTEST dress ever! I had to have it! Then I saw the worst thing ever…a girl was trying to take it! No one's gonna take that dress but ME! I began to run towards the dress before she does but she was closer to the dress, I have to do something! I took off one of my boots and threw it at her with massive strength, the boot had hit her and she slammed to a wall, I looked at my hands with widened eyes, that was…AWESOME! The dress was still far away from me so I tried to grab it but suddenly…my arm got stretched and it grabbed the dress!, when my arm shrunk to normal size I looked at my hands with astonishment, that was DOUBLE AWESOME! I waited in line to pay for the clothes then I saw something purple shine, I took a closer look on it and saw it was a purple stone with a symbol shaped as a lion's paw.

"Why this shape? Why not clothes, jewelry, or diamonds!" I looked around me to see people staring at me with confused looks on their faces, "What are you staring at? Stop it!" I hid the stone and paid for the clothes and walked out of the store, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see what I found.

**Normal POV**

Talia was helping Lillie to get her out of the hole, "Be quiet so no one would notice us" she looked around to see people staring with shocked faces, "Okay everyone's watching us" then Julie walked up to them, "hey guys guess what I found—wow, how did that happen?" "She dug herself by running in circles with lighting speed", "Which is awesome!" Lillie said excitedly, Talia finally pulled her out of the hole and sat on the chair, "Yes Julie?" she looked at Talia with confusion written on her face, "What?" "What did you want to show us?" "Umm…nothing", she hid her stone in her purse, "I just…wanted to tell you what did I discover today, I found out that I have amazing powers" Talia looked at her amused, "cool, what is it?", "it's like I have massive strength and I can stretch my arms as long as I want to, isn't that cool?!" Julie said excitedly, "Yeah it is, but wait…if you have massive strength and whatever you do with your arms and Lillie can run in lighting speed, what do I have?" "Did something happen to you?" "Yeah" "What is it then?" "I'm not sure if I could name it" Julie rubbed her chin thinking hard, "How about we play a guessing game" Talia looked at her confused, "We'll tell you names of powers and you'll see if one of them is right or close to it" "Umm…okay" "Uhh…you have powers of flying! No…water, FIRE!" Julie shook her head, "No, earth, wind, uh…SUN!" Talia looked at her as if she said something stupid.

"No, I'll think about it later" "Okay", suddenly Julie's phone rang, "I gotta take this", and Talia began to think. _She wanted to show us something, and I could see something shining in her hand, what was it?_ Talia snapped back to reality as she heard Julie talk, "That was dad, he told me that he needs the car so we got to go home now", they began walking towards the exit then to the car, Talia continued to think. _She must be hiding something in her purse, well…I'll figure it out when we get back home._

**Talia's POV**

I peeked through Julie's room to see if she's there or not, great she isn't there, she must be taking a shower_. _I walked inside her room quietly and grabbed her purse then ran towards my room, I closed the door behind me and began to examine the purse, I saw something glowing so I picked it up, my eyes widened as I looked at the mysterious glowing stone in my hand, I took a sample from it, I want to take a better look at it but I didn't have a microscope, but I know someone who has…Tyler, he's my lab partner and also my neighbor, I ran towards his house and rang the doorbell twice, the door opened revealing him.

"Do you have a microscope so I could borrow?!" am I that desperate? I didn't even say hello, "Why?" "I just need it for something", "Okay" he was gone then after several minutes he came back with the microscope, I took it and thanked him then walked back towards my house, I ran to my room and got a closer look on the piece of stone, I saw that it has weird particles I never seen before, wait…Julie has powers and got her stone, Lillie has powers and probably she got a stone too, but…what about me? I got powers so why didn't I get a stone?

To be continued…

Lillie's power began to appear, Julie found her own stone and gained powers, what is the story of these mysterious stones? Continue reading the story to find out.

Please comment :)

And thank you


	3. Talia's Plans

Chapter 3: Talia's Plans

**Talia's POV**

_Beep…beep…beep_

I quickly shut the alarm off and groaned.

"What now?" I looked at my "To do list" and saw that I had swimming lessons, "oh no I'm late!" I changed to my regular outfit and ran outside towards my scooter then I drove off.

**After 20 minutes…**

"Faster Talia! Faster!" my coach shouted at me, so I did like I was told and swam faster, suddenly I felt a slight pain on my backside, I stopped swimming and looked around to see if anyone had thrown something at me but I saw non, _what was that?_, I thought but shrugged it off and continued swimming.

After I finished swimming lessons I had to go back to my house and do some gardening, while I was planting some flowers I felt that something had pinched me, I quickly pulled my hands away and looked around to see if ants had bit me or something but I saw non…again, I ignored it and continued on planting some flowers.

After when I was done with gardening I lied on the bed feeling exhausted, I remembered that I had to go kiting with Lillie, I let out a frustrated scream and changed to my regular clothes.

When we arrived at the park Lillie began to run with a kite in her hand, Julie sat on a bench and got busy with her phone, and I kept a close eye on Lillie, there was a cool breeze and suddenly felt that something had pinched my cheek, I checked to see if a mosquito had bit me but there was nothing, _ok what the hell is happening to me?_

"C'mon it's getting late, we need to go back" Julie said in her bossy manner, "Lillie! We gotta go home!" "Awww", "Let's go" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me towards the car.

**Normal POV**

The next day…

Talia was in her room gathering information about what had happened to her in the past few days, suddenly there was a knock on her door which made her snap back to reality.

"Who is it?" "It's Julie" "The door's open", Julie got into her room looking frustrated about something, "Oh I never thought you would come to my room for something" "But this is really important", Talia looked at her with a surprised expression on her face, "What is it?" "I'm BORED!" Talia's expression changed to a frustrated one.

"If you're bored then go to the beach or something" "you're right! But you're coming with me!" "Um…I'm kinda busy" Julie rolled her eyes and pulled her towards her room to help her pack her stuff.

"Aren't you going to pack your stuff?" Julie asked while looking at Talia with a confused look on her face, "Um…no I'm not a big fan of the water, I'm just staying here and relax" Julie rolled her eyes, "Doing research and stuff isn't relaxing" "It's relaxing to ME", "Ugh your coming whether you like it or not" "Well…I have to think—", Julie didn't let her finish as she pulled her towards the exit.

"If you need us we'll be at the beach" said Julie, "Wait! I wanna come with you!" Lillie squealed excitedly, "Fine let's go"

They arrived at the beach after a few minutes, Lillie saw some kids building a sand castle, "Ohh a sand castle! I'm going to wreck it!" she ran towards it and stomped on it making the kids cry and run to their moms, "Wops" she fled from the scene.

Julie found a sunny spot so she could get a tan, she was wearing a fuchsia bikini with a rainbow colored skirt, she also wore a sun hat with a pair of sunglasses, she set her stuff and sat on the chair.

Talia found a chair and sat on it, she brought out her laptop and began searching on the Internet, her eyes darted from the computer screen to Lillie, she was kicking sand excitedly, Talia rolled her eyes and continued typing.

"Hey Princess!" Julie looked up at the guy and ignored him, "Wanna play Volleyball?" "No thanks, I'm busy" "C'mon just one game" "Ugh fine" she stood and took off her hat then walked with the guy towards the Volleyball net.

_Why do everyone like sports? It doesn't really help you, it just gets you all sweaty and tired, especially Dodge ball. _Talia thought and shivered at the memory.

***Flashback***

_Talia's grades were perfect, but she had one thing that she couldn't ace it, Dodge ball, she really hates that sport but she had to ace it so she could graduate middle school._

_The coach blew his whistle and she saw red balls heading towards her, she screamed as the balls had hit her everywhere, "Come on Talia! Just grab a ball and hit anyone!" the coach yelled at her, "I can't! It's too fast!" everyone began to laugh at her, "Just grab one Talia!" one of the bullies mocked her, Talia tried to protect herself from the balls, "Baby!" they're laughter echoed around her._

***End of flashback***

Talia shook her head, _I have to get that memory out of my mind! _She thought and sighed sadly.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and big waves crashed on the shore roughly, everyone stopped what were they doing and looked at the direction of the sea, an 11 foot sea monster appeared, it had 4 arms, 2 large legs, tough black skin, and yellow piercing eyes. People screamed in fear and began running away.

"Everyone panic! It's a monster!" Lillie shouted in fear and began to run crazily in circles, "What the?!" Julie ran towards her stuff and wore a shirt, Talia stood there frozen with shock.

"Wait! We have powers let's use them" said Julie confidently, she looked at Lillie who was still running in circles, she rolled her eyes and stopped her from running, "Stop panicking!" "So what do you want me to do? Since we're going to get eaten alive" Lillie said dumbly, "Use your power, try doing something with it" "But what do I do?" "Try distracting it" "Oh yeah, but how?" "Run…run fast" "Okay!" Lillie began to run and shout all over again, "Not like that! Ugh!" Julie rolled her eyes and looked at Talia, "Talia! Use your power!" "What can I do? There's nothing special about it" then she realized something, "Oh wait! Yeah" Talia turned around and began running towards their house, "Hey! We have a problem here and you're just running away!?" Julie shouted at her.

Lillie was running around the sea monster in lighting speed distracting him in the process, "Hey monster I'm right here!" she ran to its side, "No I'm right here!" she ran in front of it, "Are you blind mister?!" the monster got angrier and roared loudly, it tried to catch Lillie but she was too fast for it.

Julie pounded her steal like fist on the ground which made it shake, then she stretched her arm and punched the monster in its face, it stumbled which made it fall, Julie jumped on it and continued to pound her steal fists on its face, it roared in pain and began to stand up again, it roared angrily at Julie.

"I'll show you a knuckle sandwich!" Lillie shouted at the monster and punched it with her fist, she screeched in pain and held her hurt hand.

This is going to be a tough fight for sure.

**With Talia…**

She fumbled through her stuff, "I know I wrote something about this somewhere!" she continued to search for her notebook, "Where is it?!" "Maybe I could help" Talia stopped what she was doing and looked beside her and saw the pillow, she held the pillow in her hand and stared at it with a surprised expression on her face, "Are you talking to me?" she asked dumbly, "No, No, No" she sighed with relief, "Good, I thought you were—hey you just talked!" "No, beside it" she looked down beside her, "Julie's purse?" "No, the other side" she looked at the other direction and saw something glowing under a pillow, she walked to where the glowing was and removed the pillow, she saw a blue stone shining brightly at her, "Hello Talia…" "AHH!"

To be continued…

**Oh no! A monster had attacked the three sisters while they were in the beach.**

**What will happen to Julie and Lillie? Will they be able to defeat it?**

**What about Talia? Who was the one that was talking to her?**

**Continue reading to find out.**

**Please comment and thanks ;)**


	4. The Mysterious Legend

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Legend

**Talia's POV…**

"This can't be happening! How can you talk?!" I was so terrified, how the hell could that stone talk?! "Talia calm down" the stone shined brightly at me, "A-are you m-my stone?" "Yes, I have come here to give you an important message" ok I did NOT see that coming, "What is it?"

"There is this legend…long ago a powerful meteor had struck three sisters and they gained powers with their special stones. The orange stone of lighting speed, the purple stone of strength and flexibility, and the blue stone of the 4 elements. When the sisters gain their powers, their mission is to master them and to protect the world. This happened for millions of years and for generations, but sadly no one had succeeded to master their powers…except for this one generation"

I listened carefully to the talking stone before me. "What happened?" this is really getting interesting, a part of me is telling me that I'm imagining, but a part of me is telling me that this is REALLY happening and it's really serious.

"Once upon a time there were three sisters, Jamie, Tami, Lola. Just like you three, they had been hit by a meteor and they had gained their powers and own stones. Lola was the first sister who had gained power, which was lighting speed and it came with its own orange stone. Jamie was the second sister who had gained power, the power of strength and flexibility, and Tami was the last one. She had special powers which was stronger than her sisters, she was a young hardworking girl that had the most responsibility, and she was the only one who had worked hard to figure out the mystery that had struck them. They have fought a lot of monsters that were sent by an enemy, but…"

The stone had stopped talking which made me worry, "What happened?" "They failed…" ok that shocked me, "They what?" "They failed" it said more firmly, my eyes widened in shock. "But how?" "The enemy had sucked their powerful souls. Their bodies were lost and never found" wow that's harsh, "By who?" I really want to know who did all of that to the 3 poor sisters, "Dark Thorn" "Dark what now?" "Do you have trouble hearing?" "Um…no" I said sheepishly, man that was embarrassing.

"You three are our only hope on saving Earth, this is your only chance" "But…isn't there going to be another generation if we failed?" "The meteor that had crashed a few days ago was the last one" wow how lucky are we? Please note the sarcasm. "What'll happen if we failed?" "I'm sorry but I can't help you anymore" "What? Why!? Don't leave me! I still didn't gather enough information!" "Goodbye Talia" "No! Don't go!" the light coming from the stone had faded away and the voice had vanished, it had the symbols of the four elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water.

Oh great, I sighed and threw the stone on my bed, I feel like I've forgotten something important…Oh yeah! The monster in the beach! I quickly ran to the beach to help my sisters.

**So the mystery has been revealed…well some of it.**

**What do you think what really happened to the three sisters Jamie, Tami, and Lola? And the mystery continues.**

**Talia had forgotten about her sisters and the sea monster!**

**Do you think Julie and Lillie could defeat the monster by their own? Or will they need Talia's help?**

**Find out next chapter :)**


	5. The Battle with the Sea Monster

Chapter 5: The Battle with the Sea Monster

**Normal POV… (With Julie and Lillie)**

"Hey…I'm right here" Julie said as she was panting, Lillie was on top of the monster trying to distract him but she felt so tired and worn out, "I'm over here" her grip on the monster loosened which made her fall to the ground, "C'mon we gotta keep fighting" said Julie tiredly, "I'm not sure if I can keep up" "We have to, do you wanna die?!"

"No one's gonna die" Talia said as she finally arrived, "Talia!" Lillie said and groaned in pain, "Where in hell have you been?" Julie asked angrily, "Long story" _I really need to learn how to use my powers…and fast_, Talia thought to herself, she walked in front of the monster and began trying to use her powers.

_ ok first up Water_, she placed her hands in the water and tried splashing it at the monster but it failed, she did it a few times but nothing happened, "Stupid water!" she splashed water up high angrily then it turned to ice with the help of her Wind powers, she looked at the frozen water in awe.

"Cool" "Stop wasting time and help us here!" Julie shouted at her furiously, "In a minute!" _ok let's do this again_, she placed her hands in the water again and splashed the monster. The water had turned to ice because of its speed and it turned to a sharp ice blade, the attack had hit the monster's eyes which made it roar in pain, "I got it! I have a plan!" Julie shouted proudly.

"Well it took you long enough" Lillie said tiredly. "Just follow my lead" Julie pounded the ground with her fists which made it shake and the monster had lost its balance. "Oh I get it" Talia said as she made a frozen slide under the monster's feet which made him fall. Talia used her Wind powers and made strong winds to hold the monster from falling. Suddenly Julie pushed the monster with her strong fists and it began to lean towards Talia.

She noticed this and used her powers to push the monster away from her. But Julie pushed it back at her. "Haha this is fun" Julie said with a huge grin on her face. Talia pushed back again. "Not funny" Talia said with a serious tone. "Then why am I laughing?" Julie had pushed the monster back at Talia but with a stronger force. The monster had fell to the ground but Talia ran away just in time. "You tried to kill me!" Julie shrugged plainly. "Well I tried". "Wow…sisters are fighting, I should've brought popcorn!" Lillie said with a frustrated sigh.

Julie and Talia continued to bicker. "Uhh…guys?" Lillie said uneasily. But they didn't hear her and continued to fight. "Guys" still they were ignoring her. "Guys!" they turned and glared at her. "What?!" they said in unison. Lillie pointed at the monster before them. Slowly, Julie and Talia turned around and met the monster's hideous face. They whimpered in fear. The monster roared at their faces. Julie wiped away the spit from her face and felt disgusted.

"Uhh…I have an idea, RUN!" Lillie shouted as they began to run away. Talia stopped running and called out for her sisters. "Hey! We just can't leave the monster destroying the city!" "Do you wanna get yourself killed?!" Lillie stared at her dumbfounded. "I won't if we just work together" Julie scoffed at her.

"Were going to be like those goody goody sisters that always work together" Julie said and crossed her arms. "Not just goody goodies, goody goodies with super powers" Talia said at a matter of fact. Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine" "Well…you two go, I don't wanna get eaten alive" Lillie said as she backed away fearfully. Her sisters glared at her. "Okay, Okay fine, but don't tell me that I told you so"

"Okay…here's the plan" Julie explained her plan to them and they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay! Yeah! Let's do it!" Lillie shouted excitedly. They looked at her like as if she had another head growing. "What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood" "Okay…Let's do this" Talia said as they went their separate ways.

Lillie was distracting the monster while Julie and Talia went behind it. Julie pushed the monster with all of her might, and Talia helped her by using her Wind powers to make the force stronger. The monster had been blown away by the strong force until it was out of sight.

They all sighed in relief, the monster had finally been defeated. "See…that's what I call teamwork" Talia said proudly. "Let's just go home, I'm tired!" Lillie wined. "Okay let's just go home" and they all made their way to their home to rest from their successful battle.

**Finally they defeated the monster! I was getting worried that it'll take them forever.**

**Sorry for the late update by the way, I had some issues to handle.**

**Anyways…I hope you liked this chapter 'cause I worked really hard on it.**

**Can't wait for the next chapter ;)**

**Please comment and thanks :)**


End file.
